


Curiosity

by WhoaNellie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that Seven satisfies her curiosity.  Originally posted to ASC on March 29, 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Curiosity  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)
> 
> Originally posted to ASC on March 29, 2001.  
> As always: Paramount owns all the marbles. We just have a lot more fun playing with them.
> 
>  
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Romance Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories  
> http://whoanellie.fortunecity.com

CURIOSITY

Seven gave an almost imperceptible sigh of satisfaction. The recalibrations of the long-range sensors were almost complete. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to retiring to her alcove to regenerate. She looked up as the door to Astrometrics slid open. Harry Kim walked in looking curiously determined.

"May I assist you with something, Ensign?" Seven inquired, tapping control pads on her console.

"Seven, " Harry blurted out. "I need to talk to you."

"Is there a problem, Ensign Kim?" Seven finished the last of the recalibrations and turned away from the console to face Harry.

"No . . . I . . . it's just . . . " he stopped and took a deep breath. "It's taken me a long time to work up the courage to say this and if you interrupt me, I might not finish it. Please, just let me speak my peace." Harry knew he was babbling but, at Seven's nod of assent, he continued. "I know you don't desire human interactions and relationships like the rest of us, but you don't know what you're missing. You probably don't return my feelings, and I'm not asking you to. I just want you to know that I like you, Seven, a lot. You're so perfect, and . . . " here he faltered, losing his nerve. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "And even if you never want to be around me ever again; I'm not leaving until I've shown you just how pleasant human interaction could be if you'd just give it a chance." With that Harry took a purposeful stride toward Seven.

The look on his face and the urgency in his voice drove Seven back a step. She wasn't really sure why she moved away from his advance. There was just an uncomfortable feeling in her lower abdominal area; not pain exactly, more like a fluttering.

When Harry saw Seven step back, he stopped and held his palms up to her in a calming motion. "Just a kiss, Seven. One kiss and nothing more, unless you ask."

One kiss from Ensign Kim. That seemed fairly harmless. In fact the fluttering in her stomach was feeling distinctly pleasant at the thought of engaging in physical contact with him. She knew that, by human standards, Harry was a pleasing specimen. Her mind was made up.

"Just a kiss, then." Seven straightened herself and allowed her arms to fall loosely at her side. "You may proceed."

Harry's eyes blazed with passion and desire as he closed the distance between them in three quick strides. His big, brown eyes captured her soft, blue eyes in an electric gaze. Slowly, his right hand reached up to trace ever-so-softly around her ocular implant. When Seven made no move to back away, his left hand sought out the pins fastening her long, luxuriant tresses in the ever-present and utterly efficient bun. As her hair spilled around her shoulders, he combed his fingers through the silky, golden locks.

Somewhere in Seven's mind the thought occurred to her that she was feeling very intense sensations even though Harry hadn't yet even initiated the agreed-upon kiss. Her breathing had quickened, her heart rate was more rapid than normal and her lips suddenly felt quite dry. She slowly ran her tongue across her lips as she struggled to slow her breathing.

Harry edged closer to her. His hands still entwined in her hair, their bodies not quite touching, his lips brushed a soft, feather-light caress across hers. He pulled back slightly to look down into her face. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed and her lips were slightly puckered. He brought his hands around to cup her face. He lowered his face to hers, running his tongue around her lips. A small sound escaped Seven - not quite a whimper, not quite a sigh. He shifted his body closer to hers. Applying just the barest of pressure on her jaw, he parted her lips. He settled his mouth over her open, inviting lips. He kept his passions in check, not wanting to frighten her. Gradually, he deepened the kiss, crushing those full lips beneath his own. Slowly, he allowed his tongue to enter the warm, moist cavern and explore it's depths. His tongue stroked the recesses of her mouth, pausing in its search to caress and worship her tongue. Their tongues entangled, he pulled her tongue back into his mouth encouraging her to explore him.

Seven's arms snaked up to encircle his neck as she pushed herself deeper into the kiss. She was unsure of what Harry expected of her, but she had enjoyed the rasp of his tongue along the sensitive depths of her mouth. Her tongue was tentative at first but quickly grew bold in its search of his mouth. The fluttering in her stomach spread quite pleasurably throughout her body. Their tongues played, swirling and stroking each other in an erotic dance. Her mind reeled at the sensations coursing through her. Seven could feel her breasts crushed against the muscular wall of his chest. She pushed herself upward, her heart skipping a beat at the feel of her hardened nipples grazing against Harry's hard, masculine contours. Her hands wound themselves into his thick, dark hair as she strained to pull him closer to her.

Harry dropped his hands to cup her hips, pulling her into his straining hips. Finally, reluctantly and with great effort, he forced himself to break the kiss. Throwing his head back, he gasped for breath even as he continued to hold Seven against him.

Seven kept her eyes closed, lost in a mass of sensation. Her small hands clutched at his shoulders for support. As she struggled to slow her breathing, she was acutely aware of the way her breasts pushed against him with each inhale. Every breath sent fresh streaks of fire through her body. Her hips were rocking of their own volition against his, the hardness they encountered creating fresh waves of pleasure. Her hands kneaded the firm muscles of his shoulders as she tried to pull him back down to continue this delightful activity.

"No," Harry backed away, removing her hands and holding them in his. "One kiss, Seven, that's all I asked for and all that you agreed to." He dropped her hands and took several more steps back. "Besides, any more of that and I'm not sure I could stop with just a kiss."

"But you said that you would do more if I asked, did you not?" Seven could feel that there was much more to this experience and for some reason, she was inordinately curious to explore it.

"Seven, you don't know what you're asking," he groaned in frustration.

"I believe you would refer to it as -- "

"I know what you mean." Harry could only imagine what clinically precise term she had been on the verge of uttering.

"The sensations I have experienced up to this point have been extremely pleasant. I would like to continue experiencing these sensations. " Seven crossed the floor and placed her palms against his chest. "I would like to continue experiencing these sensations with you. Computer, engage privacy lock."

His uniform quickly became uncomfortably tight at the thought of what Seven was initiating. "Seven, are you sure? I mean, we . . ."

"I am unsure as to the next appropriate action, Mr. Kim, but I am quite clear as to the nature of what I am suggesting." Seven felt almost timid, although she wasn't sure why. She wanted him to take over, show her more of this human interaction.

He took a deep breath. "Well, first, try calling me Harry. You should definitely be on a first name basis with anyone you're going to explore physical intimacy with."

"Very well, then. Harry, your uniform looks quite constraining to you, shall I help you remove it." Seven moved her hands down to his waistband.

Harry quickly grabbed her hands. "NO!" He stopped and brought her hands up to his mouth, kissing each palm before continuing. "No, I don't think I could restrain myself if you were to do that just yet. Why don't we start by removing your uniform. You can help me with mine after I've shown you some pleasant aspects of the female anatomy."

"Very well, Harry." Seven turned away and gathered her hair. "The clasp is in the back."

"Relax, Seven." He held Seven by the waist as he nuzzled the back of her neck. "This is much more pleasant when you take your time." He moved his hands around to cup her full, straining breasts. As he kissed his way around to catch her earlobe between his teeth, his hands were massaging her fullness. His thumbs grazed across the hardened tips drawing a gasp from Seven.

Seven's hands reached back, trying to hold him to her. The sensations that had begun with the kiss were heating back up, sending streaks of fire through her body. Her head dropped back to rest on Harry's shoulder. Whimpering softly at the myriad of sensations coursing through her, Seven pushed her breasts into his hands, silently pleading with Harry for something she didn't yet understand.

Harry urged her head gently forward with his shoulder. Continuing to fondle her breasts, he nudged her hair aside and, using his teeth, unfastened the clasp of her uniform. Turning Seven around to face him, he captured her lips in a searing kiss full of the promise of pleasure yet to come. His fingers slipped under the edges of the material and he slowly began peeling it down her body. As he bared her skin, inch by agonizing inch, he dropped kisses along her shoulders. The uniform moved lower, revealing the beginnings of her full cleavage. He buried his face in that softness, nuzzling and licking the crevice there.

Seven tried to pull his head closer, but the uniform was constricting her arms. Moaning Harry's name, she tried to pull her arms out of their sleeves.

"Easy, " he mumbled. "We'll get there soon enough." He continued to inch the material down, gradually baring her breasts to him without freeing her arms from their soft bonds. Lowering his head, he captured one hard, rosy peak in his mouth. He dragged his tongue across the nipple slowly, drawing a gasp from Seven. He reached up and began tormenting her other breast with his fingers. Harry suckled her breast strongly, pausing only occasionally to nip at the peak with his teeth.

Seven could hear gasps and pleas and dimly realized that they were coming from her own throat. Her body was throbbing with need. Harry's mouth was creating intense sensations that shot through her body leaving her mindless to anything but this incredibly talented man. When his mouth left her breast, she whimpered in frustration and loss. Her whimper turned to a moan of pleasure as his mouth latched on with equal fervor to her other breast. She stood, helpless to do anything but feel the intense fire and need he was creating in her. After what felt like hours, he resumed peeling away her uniform. As he planted a kiss along her ribs, Seven felt his hair graze a sensitized nipple sending pinpricks of desire shooting through her. When he had finally pulled her uniform down to her hips, she was able to free her hands. She gasped in delight as she was able to entangle her hands in his hair and pull his head into her heated skin.

Harry steadied Seven with his hands on her hips as he stopped to explore her navel. He planted kisses all around the indentation, nuzzling her soft, flat stomach. His tongue flicked in and out of her belly button, drawing fresh sounds from Seven's throat. He trailed hot, wet kisses down from her navel, pushing her uniform out of his way as he went.

Seven's hands tightened their grip in his hair. Her moans grew more urgent as he moved closer to the center of the throbbing in her body. She tried to urge his head down, wordlessly pleading with him, somehow knowing that he could ease the ache between her legs.

Harry caught Seven as her knees buckled from the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing. He gently lowered her to the floor, quickly stripping off the rest of her clothing. He stood over her gazing intently at the vision below.

Seven felt the cold floor against her back. She opened her eyes to see Harry standing over her. She was uncomfortable under his gaze until she heard him hoarsely whisper,

"You are so beautiful."

He knelt between her legs, slowly tracing up her long, lithe limbs with his fingertips. From the sensitive insoles of her feet, across her small, delicate ankles, he lingered, enjoying the feel of her soft, creamy skin beneath his fingers. He followed the feminine curve of her calves, pausing to tickle the hollows of her knees before sliding his hands under her supple thighs, urging her legs on to his shoulders. Leaning down, he blew a puff of cool air across the glistening, throbbing juncture of her thighs.

Seven's hips arched off the floor at the erotic charge caused by the cool air across her heated skin. She looked down at Harry. He was still in his form-fitting uniform, emphasizing his muscular chest and the definition of his powerful arms. His hair was tousled and his big, brown eyes were smoldering with the heat of his own desire. Then she cried out and closed her eyes as his mouth enveloped her, rocking her body with streaks of fire. His tongue seemed to be everywhere; swirling, stroking and probing her, driving her to heights of sensation that she had never imagined. She was moaning ceaselessly, begging Harry for more. She was lost in the pleasure consuming her body when he moved one hand down to add to the torment his tongue was inflicting. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer even as she tried to push her hips toward him. His fingers were filling her, nimbly stroking and inflaming the need he was building in her. Suddenly, the desire that had been overwhelming her crashed over her in waves of pleasure. Her body quivered in the aftermath of the orgasm that had rocked her.

Harry eased Seven's legs off his shoulders as he placed one last kiss between her thighs. He kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his jacket. Moving up her sweat-dampened body, he levered himself on his arms as he captured her lips in a kiss.

Seven could taste her essence on his lips as Harry's mouth settled over hers. Her hands went to the waist of his trousers and slid under his shirt, skimming up the smooth, taut skin of his stomach. She tilted her head, tacitly urging him to deepen the kiss. Wanting to feel his bare skin against her, Seven grasped his shirt at the neckline and efficiently ripped it. The scraps of cloth were quickly pulled off and tossed aside as she pulled him down to her. She delighted in the feel of his smooth, powerful chest crushing her breasts. Her hands explored the muscular expanse of his back, stroking down the length of his spine. As she reached the waistband of his trousers, he suddenly broke the kiss.

"I'll get it," Harry whispered hoarsely, quickly disposing of his pants and moving back to cover her body with his own. Carefully supporting his weight on his elbows, he settled himself between her thighs. He weaved his fingers into her hair, holding her head as he leaned down to reclaim her lush, swollen lips.

She welcomed the feel of his now-naked body stretched out against her. She moved her legs along his, the coarse hair sparking hot needles of desire that seemed to radiate throughout her body. Slipping a hand between them, she grasped his hard length. She felt Harry jerk as she stroked and explored this fascinating study in contrasts. The skin felt velvety soft to her touch and yet it was rock hard at the same time. Stroking along its length made him moan and push into her hand. Flicking her thumb across the tip made him shudder. As she began experimenting with different pressures and velocities, he reached down to still her hand.

"God, Seven, you're making this very hard," he muttered against her lips.

"It seems to be very hard already, Harry," Seven pointed out, somewhat breathlessly.

Groaning, he pulled her hand out and moved it to rest on his hip. He reached back down and began rebuilding her arousal. He was fondling, teasing and filling her with his fingers, firing her need. As he felt her begin to writhe beneath him, he could hear her gasping and pleading with him for more. While she was caught up in the erotic sensations, he carefully guided himself to her. Harry held himself on his elbows as he slowly eased into her incredibly hot, wet, tightness.

Seven gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt the pressure of Harry's fullness slide into her. He stopped, buried there, not moving, although she could feel him throbbing, pulsating inside of her. Her need was almost painful in its intensity, each pulse sending fresh streaks of fire through her. She arched her hips toward him, pulling him in deeper. Her hands clutched at his back, drawing long, red welts along the smooth skin as she desperately tried to pull him closer. Reaching her head up, she took his earlobe in her teeth, pulling and nipping at it. She felt him start to pull himself out and, almost instinctively, she tightened against him in an attempt to hold him. As Harry began moving his length in and out of her in an even, measured pace, her body milked him with each stroke creating waves of pleasure. She could feel a pressure beginning to build and she tried to reach for it, pushing her hips up in an effort to speed up their tempo. She grunted in frustration when he maintained the slow, steady stroking. Her hands slid down to cup Harry's firm, rounded butt, kneading it as she pushed against it, forcing him to move faster. She could hear herself screaming, her cries of pleasure echoing through the room. She pushed her hips harder into his thrusts, the need and desire almost painful in it's intensity. Suddenly, a primal scream ripped from her throat as her entire body rocked in ecstasy. Harry didn't stop, she welcomed his mouth plunging down invade hers as he continued his movements. She was lost in the burning pleasure of him driving into her over and over, twisting her hips up to meet his with each thrust. Just as Seven felt that this erotic dance could go on forever, he began moving faster and faster. When his body stiffened and jerked against her, she was surprised when yet another release ripped through her, even stronger than the last.

"Regeneration complete."

Seven was momentarily disoriented as her eyes snapped open to find herself in her alcove. Her hands ran down the length of her torso, smoothing her uniform. Absently she noted the stiffened peaks of her breasts and the distinct tingling somewhat lower in her body.

"So," she thought as she stepped out of her alcove, "that is what humans find so enjoyable about dreaming." She smoothed her hair into place. "Fascinating."

**FINIS**


End file.
